Christmas in Hollywood:Charlie Scene Part2
by randomunderappreciatedperson
Summary: this is the 2nd part of Christmas in Hollywood...hope you enjoy it!


-1Christmas in Hollywood : Charlie Scene [Part Two

After what felt like ages, Tha Producer came out, cheeks as red as cherry tomatoes.

"What did the doctor say? What does he suggest?" I asked, feeling partially responsible for his broken ass-bone.

A sarcastic smile came over his face as Tha Producer chuckled, "He said that my ass is just severely bruised and he suggests lots of booze and tail."

I punched him in the arm and laughed, wondering what happened that he came out blushing. I looked at him curiously and, as if knowing what I was thinking, he gave me another look that said, "I'll tell ya later." So, we went to the car and Tha Producer sat down tenderly.

"A FUCKING NURSE HAD TO LOOK AT MY ASS!!! AND IT WAS A HOTT ONE TOO!!!" He screamed.

I was in hysterics after that. I started the car and we left. I was laughing all the way home.

We got to the apartments and Tha Producer looked at me with a smug grin on his face. I looked at him and glanced down at the phone number in front of him. My mind went into "oh yeah, I forgot about that" mode and I knew what was coming next.

"I GOT CHARLIE A NUMBER, I GOT CHARLIE A NUMBER, I GOT HIM A NUMBER, A NUMBER, A NUMBERRRRRRR!!!!" Tha Producer screamed as he climbed out of my car and started dancing around, waving his bruised ass in the air.

I shook my head and muttered a "what the fuck ever" and pulled out my keys. I quickly found mine and walked through the double doors to the complex. Tha Producer wasn't far behind me, still dancing around like an idiot. I laughed and walked into the elevator and let Tha Producer walk into the closing doors before holding them open for him. He gave me the puppy-dog face, and pouted out his bottom lip, whimpering to finish off the effect.

"Owww! That huuuuurrrrrrt!!!" he whined, rubbing the side of his face.

I shrugged and pushed the button for the 3rd floor, waiting for the familiar "ding" of the elevator to indicate that we were about to go up. I heard the "ding" and the elevator started to move upward, making Tha Producer jump in the air. His eyes grew the size of saucers and I tried to hold in a laugh. Failing miserably, I bent over laughing hysterically. He pouted and turned the other way, folding his arms in a hissy-fit fashion. The elevator stopped and I walked out, heading to my loft-like apartment. I saw the familiar door, but instead of the familiar 319 being on it, there was a note covering them.

_Charlie:_

_Man, you missed it. There was a great party over at my place! There were chicks galore!!! Where were you two? Well, come over and tell me what happened. _

_Jeff_

I tore the note off my door and crumbled it up, opening my door and throwing the note in the waste bin by the light switch. I sighed and flicked on my switch, heading into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. I was already feeling the familiar head-busting pain that came along with a severe hangover. I prepared the coffee, running a hand through my messy hair. I coughed and wandered over past the mirror and caught a glance of myself. I'd had my mask on the entire time. _Oh, that's fucking great!_ I thought, _Now, that girl thinks I'm a fucking nutcase. She probably gave me a fake number or some shit. Dammnit!!! _I plopped down on the couch, whipping the mask off my face and throwing it on the coffee table in front of the TV. I heard eager knocking on my front door and pretty soon, Jeff came barging into my apartment. _Note to self: start locking my door._ I told myself. I took a gulp of my coffee and winced once I realized it was scalding. I set it down on the table and got up to head into the bathroom.

"Hey man! Why are you running away from me? What happened to you two? Kurlzz was worried." he told me, following me into the bathroom.

I looked at him as if he were insane and I screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE!!! You don't know if I'm using the can or if I'm jerking off in here!!"

He looked at me and raised a finger, "But you're not."

"You don't know that!" I said.

I grabbed a couple of aspirin and rolled my eyes, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water. I took the aspirin and Jeff looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

He looked annoyed at me, "Why can't you take it with your coffee? Why waste the water?"

I just rolled my eyes at his control-freakishness. I sat on my counter, swinging my legs back and forth. _This looks so gay right now. _I thought.

"That looks so gay right now." Jeff said, laughing at me.

I just shrugged and let out a "meh" and continued swinging my legs, sticking my tongue out at him. Coffee always does this to me. Then, I get weird and giggly. I think it has something to do with the fact that I always drink it when I have a hangover. And after I drink it, I take aspirin. It might be a chemical reaction, but I don't know. I just kept swinging my legs. After a long silence, Jeff took a deep breath.

"So, why weren't you guys at the party?" he asked anxiously.

"Producer bruised his ass and I met a chick." I said simply.

I shrugged and Jeff gave me a "is that it?" look. I just shot him back a "pretty much" look. He sighed and shook his head, leaving the room and muttering something about Producer being a clumsy asshole. I jumped down from the counter and walked after him, walking him to the door. He opened the door and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He said, shrugging and giving me a small smile.

I saluted him and he left. I closed the door behind him and plopped down on the couch, downing the now cold coffee. I scoffed and grimaced at the mud-like taste.

I looked into the murky colored liquid and sighed, "I'm Charlie-fucking-Scene and yet, I'm stuck with this shit…Woooow."

I grabbed the television remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV, hoping that our music video for "No. 5" would be on MTV or VH1. No such luck. I turned off the toob and turned on my stereo, choosing a CD at random. I threw it in the player and turned up the volume. As it turns out, I'd thrown in Mindless Self Indulgence's Cd, "Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy". I enjoyed it for a little while, before my eyelids began to feel heavy. I looked at the clock, it read 3:07 A.M. I muttered a "wow" and turned off the stereo, yawning and making my way to my bedroom. I walked down the hallway and stopped at a family picture that was on the wall. I looked at my parents and how happy they seemed. "Seemed" was the keyword there. They were always fighting when I was a kid. They hated each other's guts. When I was 8, they got a divorce. Ever since then, they never talked to each other. I felt a pang of loneliness. I thought of that girl that we met in the alleyway. Without thinking, I sighed. _I need to find a girl like that and settle down. _I thought. I shook my head and opened my bedroom door. I yawned again and shuffled over to the bed, not bothering to undress. I got to the side of the big, king size bed and crawled in, falling asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly empty. Then, I remembered why. I rubbed my eyes and stretched, yawning and glancing at my cell phone. I had a voicemail message. I looked at it and I was struck with a surge of confusion. At first, I didn't recognize the number, then it came to me. It was Tracy's number. I listened to the message, running a hand through my hair.

I heard her voice on the message, "Hey! It's me…uh…Tracy! Well, yeah…I just wanted to call and make sure everything's okay with your friend. And, um…I kinda wanted to ask if you wanted….to…uh…kinda go and get a cup of coffee…or something…with me? So, yeah…uh…call me back…if you want! Uh…okay, later!"

I smiled and hung up the phone, digging the number out of my pocket and opening the paper hurriedly. I studied the number for a minute and punched into my phone, pressing the call button quickly. I waited for her to pick up. Finally, after a couple rings, I heard Tracy pick up.

"Hello?" she answered, as if she wasn't sure who it was.

"Hey! It's me, Charlie!" I replied.

"Oh hey! Yeah, how goes it?"

I chuckled, "Not bad, not bad. Uh…I wanted to let ya know everything's fine. Producer just bruised his ass."

"That's good…not that he bruised his ass, that he's ok." She laughed nervously.

"And about that coffee. I'd love to. I'll meet ya at Benny's on 6th. Shall we say noon?"

"Sure! Okay, see ya there!"

"Okay. See ya. Bye."

"Bye."

And that was it, our date was set. I glanced at the clock on my wall and jumped. It was already 11:38.


End file.
